Right Round
by InAzUmAgIrLs
Summary: The summary:Life was not going so well for one Midorikawa Ryuuji. Who knew that it was about to get worse! Pairings : mainly HxR but there re others that I won't reveal here. Some lame humor and fluffs! :3 Do give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Important AN: Yo guys, long time no see! :3 Just so you know, I'm back once again and this time I plan to stick to this until it gets finished. It's a remake of my previous fic. 'In love with two' which I deleted because it was HORRIBLE! D: In my opinion, this one is a lot better! Sorry for the wait! u-u) Please with out further waste of time...  
Let's get it started shall we!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters used etc. Although, this plot is mine.

* * *

If somebody asked Midorikawa Ryuji that, ''how would you describe your most embarrassing situation?' he would definitely quote this, ' When there's a will, there's not always a way.'

Ryuji was a former mid-fielder of the infamous Inazuma Japan. A boy with wonderfully tanned skin, vibrant green hair tied in a high tail and sparkling charcoal colored eyes. He was also the former captain of Gemini Storm, the very first team to be defeated by Endou Mamoru and his team Raimon. Currently, he was a student at Raimon and a member of the Raimon high soccer team.

He was a timid young boy with strong determination and extreme love for his favorite sport soccer. He may not be the most athletic, the most talented or the most excellent but he had the determination strong enough to practice day and night and accomplish his goal, that was to surpass his teammates and to be the best there is.

Due to his shy and timid personality, Ryuji didn't have many friends. He was always one of the back ones, the ones who just did what they were told to and never gave their opinion or say in the matters or discussions much. Although he was a really fun-loving and strong spirited child, he never really trusted anyone enough to be friends with them and hang-out. He was not one to keep himself surrounded by many people. There was only one person whom he truly trusted. The only one that he was sure would always be there for him when everyone turned away, his first and best-est friend, Kiyama Hiroto. The guy Ryuji was never able to get rid of.

Kiyama Hiroto was a bright young fellow with flaming red hair styled in a fascinating un-earthly fashion, smoldering emerald eyes and pale pale skin, so pale that it would even put a vampire to shame. He was a guy whom you would always find surrounded with lots of people, an excellent student, athlete and the most loyal friend anyone could ask for. But instead of hanging out with all those people that longed for his company, Hiroto became friends with Ryuji...or at least tried to. It was a struggle for Hiroto, a struggle that was clearly worth it in his eyes. Ryuji wasn't the easiest person to befriend but hey patience is a virtue and the fruit of struggle is always the sweetest. The grennete pushed him away again and again going as far as to lock himself in his room in order to stay away from the red-head. That was the time when they were kids and Ryuji was a new recruit in the Sun Garden Orphanage. He was still traumatized by the death of his parents and was a victim of depression and lack of self-worth. But Hiroto never lost hope. He continued to 'pester' Ryuji (as he so kindly puts it) again and again until the bright haired kid caved and accepted his friendship. Ever since then Hiroto never left Ryuji alone because whenever he left him alone, Ryuji would submit to his inner demon that made him wish he never existed.

And at that moment, standing in the locker-room and watching the scene unfold in front of him, Hiroto really wished he hadn't left Ryuji alone.

* * *

The day started off as pretty normal for Ryuji. He woke up at a decent time, left for school, and attended the morning practice along with all of his classes for the day. When the time for the club activities arrived, that's when things got kind of...messed up?

Ryuji didn't know how to describe what happened. One moment, he was changing, the next he was pinned against a wall in the locker room with FUDOU AKIO hovering over him. Ok well, maybe that's not how it happened.

Ryuji arrived particularly late to the field that day. His science professor had requested him to stay back after the class finished. It didn't matter though, because almost no one acknowledged his absence or presence when he did arrive on the field, except Hiroto and the Coach (if you can call a glare in his direction as an acknowledgement that is). Hiroto was Ryuji's partner during the stretches so he had no one to busy himself with as the rest were all paired up.

He was looking around worried until his eyes set upon a tired looking Ryuji running (more like dragging himself) towards the field. He smiled and waved at him which may have caught the Coach's attention as he turned to look in the same direction. Hiroto cringed. '_Damn, I'm sorry Midorikawa...I hope the Coach goes easy on him.'_ The Coach hated tardiness and tended to lecture the offender with numerous looked on with worried eyes as the Coach glared at Ryuji...but said nothing. Ryuji flinched and quickly moved away and hurried his way to Hiroto. Hiroto let out a sigh and smiled as Ryuji reached him looking like a frightened mouse in a cage.

"You okay?" Hiroto patted Ryuji's back. "Good thing the Coach didn't yell at you for tardiness."

"Yeah well, he didn't need to. His glare was enough to send the message across." Ryuji sulked and began unpacking his stuff on a nearby bench, wiping his forehead in an attempt to calm himself. Hiroto chuckled behind him, slipping his hand off of Ryuji's back and tangling it in his mysteriously styled hair. Ryuji smiled. He felt normal around Hiroto, Hiroto made him feel like he was someone worth something like he was not a complete nobody who people didn't even care enough to notice. It was a nice feeling...It was...good.

Suddenly an unfamiliar hand found purchase on Ryuji's shoulder making him stiffen in surprise. He knew that hand didn't belong to Hiroto. Hiroto never wore gloves. That could only mean...

"Better get changed Midorikawa. The match is about to start!" A breathless voice startled him.

Captain...Of course! Endou was the only one who wore gloves during practice. Ryuji really wanted to plant his face in his hand. He got scared for a second thinking that the Coach was behind him and had decided to take a bite out of him for being late. He could be so paranoid sometimes..But really, it couldn't be helped. After years of going unnoticed and being left out, it was hard to get used to being around many people and interacting with them on a daily basis. Besides Hiroto, there was no one in the team he really got along with actually. Maybe Kazemaru, but at the same time, not really. That guy was too hung up on the Captain to care for anyone else. They had hung out a couple of times at school, but it was only when Hiroto and the Captain were busy or were elsewhere. And the Captain was already surrounded by the rest of his team that Ryuji thought it would be pointless to crowd around him.

He would keep his distance from everyone and get through high school. That was his plan. He turned around slowly and gave Endou a lopsided grin. "Sure thing!" And with that said, he grabbed his bag and ran towards the locker rooms.

* * *

While walking, Ryuji looked around the field, sweat already trickling down his back. He flinched as panic filled his senses. Almost everybody on the field was watching him, sporting an unreadable expression on their faces. Those who couldn't were flat out frowning, as if judging him. Ryuji didn't know why. Unconsciously, he lowered his head and quickened his pace. He didn't know what they were playing at now. He didn't do anything. Sure he had destroyed their school once but it's been MONTHS to that! And they had experienced the whole FFI together. Can't they learn to forgive? They forgave Hiroto! But then again, Hiroto never destroyed anything of theirs and he was much closer to them than he was.

When Ryuji first arrived at the club, wanting to be a part of it, many of his mates opposed it, claiming that he was not trust worthy enough and that he might an enemy in disguise. But with the support of Coach Kudou and Captain and a lot of convincing on their part, he got in. But things didn't get any better; on the contrary, they worsened. They started ignoring him on the field. No one passed him the ball, he never got to actively take part in matches, he was always pushed around and since Ryuji didn't have much faith in himself nor the guts to stand up for his rights, he continued to bear the treatment of his teammates. He had tried to prove himself trust worthy on several occasions but it was like no one wanted to believe in him, to accept him as a team member. He was trying really hard, to the point that it was starting wear him down. Anyone with a keen sense of sight could see it.

Unknown to the poor boy, a figure on the field had stopped stretching the moment he appeared and was watching him with a dangerous amount of curiosity. A smirk snaked his way on the unknown figure's face and a tongue poked out to lick a set of chapped lips.

Another figure, said figure's partner stopped as well and watched the other as he slowly drifted off in his thoughts. Upon realizing that look and seeing as to whom it was directed at, the other shook his head in dismay. _'Oh god, I hope it's not what I hope he's thinking. Please! Have mercy!' _ He raised his head towards the clear sky, flinching as the rays of the bright sun seeped into his goggles. If you looked closely, a pleading look could be seen in his eyes.

Upon reaching the locker room, Ryuji made a bee-line straight to his locker. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he quickly dialed the combination and opened it. With a sigh he took out his uniform and slowly began to change as thoughts began into flooding his brain once again. Although he knew things won't change from the way they were, he still hoped. That cruel, insignificant part of him never stopped wishing for acceptance. Acceptance of his teammates and longing for friends. It always throbbed whenever he saw others acting friendly towards each other, hanging out, inviting each other to their houses, and providing moral support during a match. It hurt and almost made Ryuji bitter with envy. Undoing the buttons of his jacket one by one he pulled it off, not caring as it fell to the floor. It was the same every day, he'd come to practice, get ignored during play or get benched due to some injury. Even Fudou got more action than him these days! Ryuji huffed as his trouser button came undone. He knew life could be unfair at times, he understood that when his parents were taken away, but to this extent? It was just cruel. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Who did they belong to; the pony-tailed boy didn't know. Quickly he slipped out of them and pulled on his uniform shorts to at least look decent in front of the person. He was self-conscious...maybe a little too much.

The footsteps stopped as quickly as they were heard as another shadow appeared near the door. Ryuji stared at the new arrival in the locker room with a befuddled expression adorning his face. There stood Fudou Akio, dressed in the traditional Raimon soccer uniform, hair tied in a small pony-tail, skin glistening with sweat and a predatory glint in his eyes. Ryuji stared wide-eyed at the other as he slowly made his way towards him...or his locker to be exact, which happened to be right next to Ryuji's to the left.

Akio's steps were slow but sure. Taking each stride with an air of evident confidence he made his way towards his locker. It won't do good to scare the other boy this early in the plan. There would surely be some scaring though, but _after_ he was done with him. With a smirk ever present on his pale features, he stopped right in front of Ryuji who now held a nervous air around him was sending shifty glances everywhere, which only served to make that smirk expand, the locker forgotten.

Ryuji readjusted his shirt as soon as he saw Akio approach. He didn't know why this person was here. He couldn't be here to change, he was already in uniform! Maybe he needed something from his locker? Ryuji blinked in a clueless fashion. _'What is he doing here?' _ Or maybe he was here to beat Ryuji up in order to cope with the big break-up. Frustration is a bitch to deal with, you know. From where did that last thought come from, he didn't know and although it had never happened before he won't put it past them. Maybe his teammates have resorted to violence to make him leave? With widened eyes Ryuji watched every step the brunet took with caution, recoiling to his side with fear evident in his eyes.

Eventually, Ryuji's back hit the cold surface of the stuffy room's wall. Ryuji stiffened. There was nowhere to run, no possible place to hide and he still didn't know what Fudou wanted! With shifty eyes he kept glancing sideways, mentally praying and calling the gods of every religion that he knew of to make an intervention and save him!

"Fancy meeting you here, Midorikawa Ryuji." Akio spoke in a calm yet deviously smooth voice, you know, the one that says that there's a storm right ahead so enjoy the calm while you still can!

Ryuji shuddered. He didn't that know that a simple sentence could make him fear so much. Shyly, he lowered his head a bit. It won't do good to make eye contact with the devil. Who knows what kind of powers he possessed! Ok maybe he was going a little too far with this and was getting a bit too paranoid, seriously, Fudou a devil? Well if he said that out loud to everyone, he was sure that there won't be any opposition to it.

"Uh...um...Well..." Ryuji stammered. He tried to organize his thoughts to at least answer back, and not make a complete fool of himself before getting beat up but it was getting harder and harder to accomplish because Fudou was pressing him further and further into the wall with his body! What the hell?!

"W-What are you doing?!" Thoroughly nonplussed and a bit freaked, Ryuji glanced at Akio.

"What do you think?" Akio replied, sliding a hand up Ryuji's back until it slowly came to rest on his shoulder. Oh he was enjoying this. There was nothing more fun than to mess with a couple of heads and scare the shit out of them. Akio really wanted to cackle like the evil bastard he was right now. The boy looked like he was about to piss right there and then! The fun part was Akio didn't even do anything to him yet.

After the big breakup, Akio was feeling really disgruntled. Everyone had turned their backs on him and left him alone...which was much like the treatment they gave to this poor godforsaken boy, just a bit amplified due to the situation. He couldn't mess with others because as soon as he stepped even a foot near them, they would disperse like moths without light. To make matters worse, the Coach was on his back! Akio couldn't help but think that he had done something that would make him regret for a long time.

* * *

Coming back to the situation at hand, Ryuji was feeling mighty uncomfortable and deeply freaked out. He didn't know what to make of anything. Fudou was not beating him up like he thought he would. Far from it. He was feeling him up! Something Ryuji had never imagined him doing and to him of all people! Something was really not right here. It was all getting really confusing. He tried to slide towards the right in order to avoid that wondering hand ( Ryuji was really hating that creeping part of human anatomy and as soon as he was freed, he would stab it a thousand times in his head) but no luck, Fudou wrapped the other pale appendage of his around his waist to keep him in place. He tried pushing him away but as soon as he heard something akin to a _growl,_ he stopped and went limp. _'Oh god, Jesus, Buddha, ANYONE! Please, help me!'_

~Meanwhile on the field~

Hiroto was getting restless once again. Ryuji was really taking his time getting dressed and it was getting on everyone's nerves. He glanced around to see almost every mate of his tapping their foot or pacing. He had thought of checking up on him moments ago to know what was keeping the other boy but then dismissed the thought. He knew how Ryuji got when someone walked in on him getting dressed. So instead, he decided on waiting some more and he won't go in there unless someone asked, that way, he would have an excuse. Someoka Ryuugo had once attempted to invade the room to 'drag that bitch's body out' but the Captain stopped him. Seeing and knowing Ryuugo personally, Captain must have known that if he were to be sent to get Midorikawa, only one would come out alive. And knowing Midorikawa, he would most likely die just by looking at the horrifying teen. Before anyone could suggest anything else or any other person got impatient and for Midorikawa's general safety, Hiroto quickly volunteered to retrieve Midorikawa himself. The relief in his Captain's eyes was worth seeing as he patted Hiroto's back with genuine happiness and nodded.

Somewhere behind him Ichirouta's voice echoed laced with confusion. "Where did Fudou go?" To which a haughty reply from Kidou Yuuto was received. "He can go to hell for all I care!" Not stopping to dwindle on the disappearance of their missing Mohawk-less teammate, Hiroto continued his way towards the lockers. Besides, much like Yuuto albeit to a lesser extent, he didn't care about Fudou either. That boy was the true definition of the word 'trouble'. A terrible person, inside and out. Since the day he transferred to Raimon High, Akio had acquired a terrible reputation of a playboy and not just any ordinary one. He was cruel, ruthless and an insensitive jerk. He went around playing with anyone and everyone who held even a single thread of affection for him. He would play endlessly with his victim until he got bored or the other fell too deep into his conjured up world of lies that he or she would even agree to become his slave just to earn his attention and company. That was when he would strike and end it all without a single ounce of regret. Akio was a devil with not a single kind bone in his body. It would take a large group of saints to convert him to the good side, Hiroto absently mused. What he didn't know was that only one innocent little teen would be enough to accomplish that task and that teen would turn out to be the most unpredictable one of all. Hiroto stopped by the door to the lockers; suddenly a deep unsettling feeling started burning inside of him. _'What if Fudou was...shit, Midorikawa!' _

Slamming the door of the locker-room open, Hiroto was acquainted to one of the biggest shocks of his life. His eyes widened and heart rate increased as he saw what was so openly going on. Midorikawa was backed up, pinned to the wall on the opposite side with Fudou Akio a.k.a. the missing player everyone was talking just a few moments ago about, a.k.a. the least person Hiroto imagined associating with Midorikawa and a.k.a. that one person that Hiroto wanted Midorikawa to stay away from, hovering over him with hands wondering around in places that Hiroto did not even want to think.

Hiroto really regretted leaving Midorikawa alone now.

* * *

Ryuji started panicking. Fudou wasn't letting up on his harassment and it was getting really uncomfortable for him. Besides, he didn't think his face could handle anymore more of that annoying redness and the heat that seemed so intent on eating his whole face. He squirmed every time Akio's hand got somewhere sensitive (ticklish place) and abused his lower lip to the max. He couldn't take much more of this; his knees were already giving out what little strength they had. The embarrassment and humiliation (THEY WERE IN A PUBLIC LOCKER ROOM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE) was eating him up and Fudou was _still smirking_! Why was he SMIRKING!? A triumphant smirk. It was like he was playing a cruel game with Ryuji and winning! He wanted it to stop, actually he wanted a lot of things to happen right now, like kicking the bastard in the nuts for example but he knew he didn't have it in him and besides, Fudou was damn scary when angry. Ryuji shuddered. Managing out a small whimper he decided to vocalize the question that had been befuddling him from the start. The 'whys'.

"W-W..." Before he could finish or start his question something pinched him in the back, hard. With eyes widened a size too big, Ryuji stared at his assaulter, mouth opened in a silent scream. He couldn't believe what the other had just done. _'Did he just grope me?! '_Speechless, all thoughts in his head scattered once more, the question forgotten as he just stared at the brunet against him. Up until now, he was just touching, touches that were lighter than Ryuji had expected and his hand had never strayed anywhere near Ryuji's lower regions and...and...Ryuji's brain melted as Akio let up the support he was providing to his body and stood up to his full height while the other, not having neither the will nor the strength enough to keep himself up, slid down the wall in a heap of green, blue and white, eyes never leaving.

On the other end of the room, Hiroto chose this moment to come back to reality and coughed in an attempt to divert attention to him. (the door slamming wasn't enough to grab the duo's attention, heh.) The brunet looked over to his shoulder at the intruder and it seemed that his smirk just passed all the sanity levels. It grew twice its previous size, covering more of his face than before. _'Perfect.' _ He lowered himself to the other's height, whispered and performed an action that suspiciously looked like a lick to Ryuji's cheek before standing up and leaving the two stunned occupants alone.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so chapter 1 is now over. :3 Please tell me what you think about it through a review! It would be mighty appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It is not my property and belongs to its rightful owners.**

CHAPTER: 2

~0~

To say that Fuyuka was sad would be an understatement. The poor girl was devastated and had fallen into a deep, deep depression, similar to the one that she suffered from when her parents were taken away but not as severe, not so much traumatizing as to send her into a state of shock but nonetheless, it was great enough to make her lock herself in her room with loads of ice-cream and a TV. For the last week, she had spent all of her time locked up in her room, lights off, blinds closed, letting the room get enveloped in pure darkness. Only the minimal light that the rays of the television provided was the only source of illumination in the room. The girl herself had been wrapped in a cream-colored blanket on her disheveled bed, clinging to her plush pillow and sobbing her eyes out. She barely ate these days and only when her foster father, Kudou Michiyo, a fairly matured man with dark lavender hair and beard who was the current coach of Inazuma Japan forced her to.

Kudou Michiyo was worried sick about his daughter, to an extent that he was running around consulting various doctors, physicians and psychiatrists, anyone who could help cure her from the darkness she had fallen in. He was not quite sure what had happened to her since the man had never experienced anything like that in his teen years due to reasons unknown, but he did know that his daughter had been hurt, emotionally and was in a state of depression. The only other thing he knew was that it concerned his star player from the team Fudou Akio from the constant mumbling that his daughter had a habit of doing during sleep. In the end it was a hopeless struggle since the subject refused to visit or meet anyone. She had become stubborn and detached from the outside world. Day and night Kudou paced around in his room in search of a solution, a cure, or a way to bring his daughter back to the way she was. So far he had only one option in his mind, make the other person involved spill the beans. It would be hard, but Michiyo was determined enough to go to any extent needed. With the resolution of talking to Akio the next day in mind, Kudou ended his inner struggle by falling into a deep slumber, but not before checking up on Fuyuka of course. (When will his expert lock-picking skills come to use?)

~0~

Absence of Fuyuka was also noticed on the soccer field. Most of the players of the incredible Inazuma Japan were clueless as to where their lavender-haired soft spoken manager went to, but the ones who did know the whole ordeal were distressed, worried and hoping at the end of each day for the return of the sweet girl. Endou Mamoru, captain of Inazuma Japan, a brunette with almond shaped deep brown eyes, hair spiked up on ends supported by an orange colored head band and a round face was the childhood friend of Fuyuka. They had been friends due to Mamoru's grandfather and Fuyuka's father being friends, even though there had been a lapse in which they were separated from each other

, it got quickly recovered once they met again.

"Aki-san, do you think we should do something? It's almost another week now." A very worried blunette, Otonashi Haruna, younger sister of the Inazuma Japan's Game Maker stared at Aki, a pretty brunette who was occupied with staring at the team's captain with a worried expression. She turned to face Haruna noting the worried glint dominant in her round aqua eyes but stayed silent for a moment. She understood perfectly how Haruna was feeling, her feelings were mutual. She kept on staring at the girl, trying to come up with a comforting reply. But as she opened her mouth, her voice betrayed her and not a single syllable escaped. Getting tired of Aki's silence Haruna turned to Natsumi, the head of the managers, a red head with a firm but a little snobby attitude.

"Natsumi-san, don't you think so too? Don't you guys think it's a little too long? What if something happened to her?"

"Haruna -"

Finally finding her voice, Aki tried to search for words of reassurance, anything to get the poor girl away from thinking all the ugly thoughts that she knew they all feared. It made her wonder if Fuyuka did resort to something desperate; she sure didn't look like the kind of girl who would have a hard time recovering from emotional pain. She may have suffered through a lot but if that poker face of hers was anything to go by, it was hard to tell indeed.

Natsumi, who was standing beside the player's bench where the other two resided was gazing at the soccer field, immersed in her own thoughts, so much that she didn't even register Haruna's worried mumbling. She was lost in observing Mamoru. For a while now the captain had been acting strange, really peculiar and out of character. His speeches about his love had gone to minimal. He barely smiled or talked even. And worst of all, his game was getting affected. It was certainly because of Fuyuka's absence she was sure. She cringed as that thought once again entered her mind. It was no denying that she envied Fuyuka's ability of catching Mamoru's attention so easily and was slightly delighted due to her absence which she instantly regretted as soon as the thought arose. Fuyuka was a friend. And thinking something like that of her was not Natsumi's forte. Sure they didn't have a good first impression of each other but they had been through the whole football frontier international together (well, the time when Natsumi came back that is) and she had assessed the lavender-haired girl well. She knew that Fuyuka was no threat to her feelings for the team's captain but she wasn't sure about Mamoru. With the way he was reacting, it was pretty obvious who had the hots for whom. Narrowing her eyes, her mouth opened in a silent cry as Mamoru failed to protect the goal once again and collapsed. As quickly as it came, the expression vanished. Natsumi composed herself and diverted her eyes from the scene as Aki and Haruna, along with a couple of other team members went to help their distracted mate.

Casting her eyes towards the ground, Natsumi covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Sometimes, she couldn't help but feel useless, like a burden slowing everyone down, un-necessary and an extra who was just _there_ for no reason. She didn't know how to cook, she didn't know how to cheer, and she couldn't even encourage the team due to self-consciousness. No wonder the Captain never glanced her way. She was far below the other managers, heck, she was sure that if she hadn't taken an interest in Mamoru when she did, she wouldn't even be there. Tears accumulated in the corners of her eyes as she continued to stare at the lonely sand grains on the ground. It was clear in her mind that Mamoru would never see her in the same light as he saw Fuyuka, even though the feelings weren't and would never, she hoped bitterly, be mutual. Glancing one more time towards her crush, she shook her head, clearing it from the tear ushering thoughts and got ready to leave. A little time spent with her history professor can certainly occupy her mind.

Before Natsumi could take even a step out of the field, a figure emerged from the school building, coming towards her...or rather the field.

"Team, line up!" The voice boomed, alerting every single player on the team. His solute was commanding, eyes narrowed in a glare and arms folded firmly behind him. The players all gathered in front of the man, with the captain in front. Coach Kudou stared at each and every player with sharp narrowed eyes before speaking.

"Practice is over, everyone pack up your things and leave except for Endou and Fudou. You two, meet me in the staff-room as soon as you pack up."

With his final words lingering in the air, the man turned around and walked away.

In an instant murmurs and soft mumbling spread around the field. Questions quite similar to 'Did something happen Captain?' or 'what did you do this time Fudou!?' (Take a guess, who asked that one? :3) or 'I hope it's not something bad!' floated around as the two summoned players stared at the Coach's disappearing back in confusion. Akio narrowed his eyes and tsk-ed. He had no idea what his Coach wanted this time but regarding the situation, it was pretty obvious and judging by the extreme coldness that accompanied the Couch's voice when he called him out, he was pretty sure what this was going to be about. Even an idiot would be able to tell that it had something to do with their missing manager. But as he heard the questions that bombarded him, he wanted nothing more than to bang all of their heads on that wall at the far end of the field, yes the one which had that brown-ish stain that distinctly resembled faded and dried blood. The idea was mighty tempting and Akio nearly cackled out loud out of sheer evilness, but caught himself midway and resorted to cackling insanely in his mind. He didn't want to get acquainted with the bench during practice as well just because his teammates feared for his sanity.

Usually Akio was one of Couch Kudou's most favoured players and the Coach never used that sort of tone with him. But ever since Coach Kudou got to know of the incident (the big break-up as everyone called it) with Fuyuka, things changed. Akio was sure that it was one of the managers that blabbed to him. Those three bimbos could never keep their mouths shut. No wonder they were still single. There was no way that the Coach's little princess would tell him about her getting dumped. She was too secretive and sensitive about it. He bet the Coach didn't even know they were dating in the first place! Ha! Akio pitied his coach sometimes, for being so blind and clueless of his daughter's doings. If the Coach knew about them, he would have put his daughter in a cage and Akio would have been out of the team by now...maybe that was going a bit too far. He _was_ the most awesome player after all! There was no way that the Coach would resort to that...right?! Akio cringed at that. The Coach didn't look like someone who would mingle their personal business with their work...at least from the outside...just like his daughter didn't look like a bundle of emotion overload. Damn, He was in trouble.

As he packed, Akio looked around. Majority of the players were still surrounding their Captain trying to come up with possible reasons for the calling, others were busy thinking on their own and some were running around worrying their non-existent brains out. Akio glared at his bag. He didn't want to be out of the team. Not until he graduated at least! Now don't get him wrong, he hated each one of those mindless and stupid teammates of his (well almost all of them) and wanted nothing more than to stay far away from them and spend as less time as possible in their company (who knows, stupidity could be contagious). But if he was casted out now, he would miss all the up-coming tournaments and precious ball-kicking time! It was the only thing that kept him interested in coming to this dump of a school every day. He really regretted giving up Teikoku for Raimon.

Akio zipped up his bag and searched the side pockets for his water-bottle. Upon not finding the orange colored bottle of water, he looked around once again, eyes zeroing on a similar bottle innocently sitting a few ways away near Ichirouta's blue hand bag. Casually, he walked alongside the bench, giving cautious glances everywhere before making sure that no eyes were on him. As quick as it could get, his hand shot out and grabbed its victim as Akio hurried back to his bag (still looking casual and as cool as ever, mind you!). He let out a heavy sigh before turning the mouth of the bottle upwards until a 'click' resounded and squirted water into his mouth. He relished in the feeling of extreme relaxation and wiped the sweat accumulated on his forehead. '_Damn this heat.'_ His hair was tied in a tiny pony-tail which was subjected to a lot of jokes from his teammates. They had grown out a bit, coming to nearly his shoulders but not quite reaching them, resting a few good inches above, and covering the whole of his head with bangs reaching his eyes. All in all, he looked quite sexy now (not that he didn't before but hey, the hair added to the charm). The down side was that they tickled his neck whenever he practiced. It was distracting and frustrating as hell making him cranky, so the Coach suggested that he either tied them or cut them again. Akio blanched. Even though it was uncomfortable, irritating, and annoying to have hair as long as they were to a point where he wanted to rip them out (he still didn't recover from his half-baldness~), he decided on tying them up. He didn't plan on getting a haircut anytime soon, no matter how sweaty he got from the extra warmth. Like he said, the hair added to his charm ...and the Mohawk had suffered even more humiliation from his peers in the past.

A hand found its way on Akio's shoulder and turned him around. Akio, choked on water, result of being caught in mid-drink, sprayed water on whoever assaulted him. Taking a while to register the other presence and blinking several times, a smirk crawled to his face. Slowly it morphed into a leer and then...full blown laughter escaped his mouth as one of his hands clutched his stomach while the other pointed none too subtly at a drenched face of one Kidou Yuuto, the infamous Game Strategist and the said assaulter. Yuuto furrowed his brows which indicated of a glare being given since those goggles were impossible to see through from the outside. His lips turned downwards, hands bawling into fists.

"What the hell Fudou?!" Yuuto's frown deepened and his glare intensified, seeing as there was no stopping the horrifying cackling of that maniac. Yes Fudou was a maniac and do not dare deny that! He huffed and coughed, subtly asking Akio to zip it. A futile effort. Yuuto knew it would be that was why plan 'b' was already in order.

A kick to the knee was all it took from Yuuto to shut Akio up, well...the laughing part at least.

"What the fuck, Goggles!?" Akio exclaimed, clutching his throbbing knee and trying to balance himself on his other appendage like a circus freak resulted in him falling over the bench. Watching Akio lose his balance and tumble down the bench behind him satisfied the inner demon known as revenge residing inside Yuuto. He nearly lost himself too, close to letting out a chuckle or two before realising who he was and in whose presence he was residing in, he settled on only letting a smirk slip by.

"My question exactly." Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, Yuuto began wiping his face. He would wash it immediately after finishing up with the demon's spawn.

"Mind explaining this?" He twisted the piece of cloth, cringing at the disgusting sound it gave off and emptied the cloth's spit containing water on Akio.

Akio growled and tried to make an attempt on getting out of the way. "Fuck off. It isn't my fault you act as a ninja everywhere you go. At least make a sound while walking!" Yuuto frowned. It was a known fact that Kidou Yuuto loved to pop up out of nowhere and surprise the hell out of people. He did it a lot, especially to Fudou (he loved seeing that enraged and scared face of his foe).

"Did I scare you?" Eyes permanently settling in a glare, Akio stood up and sat on the bench.

"Fuck no. Like that'll ever happen." Slowly, he started caressing a reddish bump on his knee before applying more force and massaging it, cringing at every touch.

Yuuto watched, calculating his every move and planning the most immediate escape route if Akio resorted to violence. "You are nervous." He murmured.

Akio stopped momentarily to give Yuuto a confused look. "What was that, Spit-face?"

Yuuto frowned at the bastard's lack of hearing abilities, not admitting in the least that it was his fault for speaking too quietly. "I said that you are nervous." Tightening his hands further to his chest, he continued to glare down at the subject of his annoyance.

Akio continued with his actions, not sparing a glancing at the one towering above him. "And you are a Goggle-eyed spit-face." He looked up with a smirk and stood up.

Enraged, Yuuto blushed at the sheer audacity of Akio's pathetic and childish name-calling. Opening his mouth to shut him up for good Yuuto searched his brain for a particularly rude reply. But as time would have it, Mamoru decided to make his entrance. Sporting a frown on his usually cheerful and frown-free face, he looked between the two suspiciously before regarding Akio with a serious face.

"You ready to go?" The mere seriousness of their Captain's voice sent chills down both of their spines. They had never seen Mamoru like that, not even when they lost a match or two. It was surprising, scarring, and more than a little disturbing. Akio noted that he would gladly prefer the happy go lucky goofball of a Captain rather than this...um...thing!

"Whatever..." With a side glance towards Yuuto, Akio picked his bag and nodded towards his Captain. "See ya later Goggles." Slinging his bag onto his right shoulder he smirked and quietly counted to three.

"Stop calling me that!" Oh, how he loved getting under Yuuto's skin.

Before heading towards the school building, Akio chanced a glance to his right where the other players were packing up. He smirked; his luck was on a roll today. Just as he glanced to his side, he caught a certain green-head looking his way as well and none too subtly he might add. He was full-blown staring at him like in some sort of a trance with widened eyes and a trembling set of lips. The lingering smirk widened in size as he winked at the terrified teen on the opposite side who immediately turned away with a wonderful pink shadowing his tanned cheeks. Oh yeah, life was getting good.

~0~

Chapter 2 over.


End file.
